1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning tools, and in particular to a window washing tool for cleaning windows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Building windows require periodic cleaning to preserve a pleasing appearance. Because the windows are transparent glass, it is important that the cleaning process leave the glass surface free of debris and residues that may cause streaking. The traditional method for achieving this high degree of cleanliness is to scrub the window with a cloth, sponge, brush, or other scrubbing implement using a detergent, and to then squeegee the window dry, so that any dissolved or suspended detergent or debris is removed, rather than being allowed to dry to a film.
Large buildings may contain a large number of glass windows, and cleaning these windows is a labor intensive operation. Compounding the laboriousness of the task is the problem of cleaning windows located above the ground floor of the building. Reaching these high windows for cleaning requires the use of ladders or scaffolding. When ladders are used, the ladders must be repeatedly moved during cleaning, requiring cleaning personnel to descend and reposition the ladder. Scaffolding requires time and labor to setup and must be inspected and maintained to ensure that it is safe for personnel to use. Both ladders and scaffolding require cleaning personnel to work at elevated heights, thus exposing the cleaning personnel to the risk of injury or death from falling.
An exemplary device for cleaning windows is described in German Patent No. 4,303,113, published Mar. 20, 2003, which discloses a window washing system with a spray nozzle for use in washing automobile windows. The disclosed device is indicative of the art for cleaning windows, but does not disclose a device similar to the claimed invention.
Thus, a window washing tool solving the aforementioned problems is desired.